prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moments Later
Moments Later is the 11th episode in the series. This episode aired on January 3rd, 2011 for the winter premiere. Synopsis A car is seen stopping in some woods. The driver, donning a black hoodie, runs fast through the woods. Ashley is still driving home from the bank after taking the money in Mrs. Potter's account. A cop car puts on its siren, and she is forced to pull over. All Ashley can do is zip up her hand bag to conceal the wads of bills in her purse. Officer Barry Maple approaches her window. Ashley smiles wanly at him; at least she knows Barry. He informs her that Hanna has been involved in a car accident. Aria, Spencer, and Emily are left unraveled after Hanna is hit by a car, presumably driven by ―"A," on the night of Mona's glamping party. An unconscious Hanna is lifted on a stretcher and taken into an ambulance. Mona approaches the scene in the parking lot and is shocked to find out that Hanna is the one being treated. Before Aria turns to leave with the other girls for the hospital, she makes eye contact with Noel, who is wearing a black hoodie. The girls are at the hospital calling their parents when Hanna's mom (who is talking to Lucas) comes over to tell them that Hanna has a broken leg, but is going to be okay. She is clutching her full handbag tightly to her frame. Spencer accuses Toby, but Hanna's mom says the police picked him up last night, much to Emily's surprise. She sends the girls home and promises to call them when Hanna can have visitors. The girls have a brief debate over what to do and come to the grand conclusion of waiting until they can talk to Hanna. Spencer gets home and her creepy sister is actually quite nice and comforting, although Spencer does get a bit of a surprise in the form of semi-dressed Ian appearing in the doorway to ask about Hanna. The next morning, Hanna wakes up in the hospital with her mother by her side. Hanna asks about her friends, and her mom tells her that the girls were there the night before, along with Sean and Lucas. Mom is of course concerned by this nerdy acquaintance her daughter has made, but seems placated to hear that he's nothing more than a yearbook colleague. Hanna reaches for her hospital room phone to call the girls. Ezra shows Aria the "I SEE YOU" message written on the back of his car, and they discuss it in the middle of town in broad daylight. Aria keeps repeating that it doesn't mean anything and wipes it away with her sleeve. Emily is eating breakfast with her GI Dad and mother. She reveals that she and her boyfriend, Ben, broke up and tries to defend Toby, but her parents are having none of that. The girls finally make it to the hospital to see Hanna, but first they have to get rid of Ashley so that they can talk candidly. Once Hanna manages that, she reveals two bombshells she discovered: that Aria is involved with Ezra Fitz and that Noel Kahn must be ―"A." She witnessed Noel run up to Ezra's car while Aria was inside and write "I SEE YOU" on his windshield, albeit without signing it from "A." Spencer is surprised to know that Aria’s affair has been going on for a while. Aria says she "didn't just get into his car last night. Who do you think I am?" There's a knock on the door, and... it's Noel! Aria tells him Hanna's sleeping and takes him into the hallway for a chat. She tells him Hanna will be okay and takes the little teddy bear gift basket he brought. Noel eyes her and ominously tells her that they need to talk. She promises to call him and asks him where he was last night. He says he was with Sean. Emily's parents cuddle on the couch and discuss household chores. Wayne has to go away again. Pam encourages him to talk to their poor, (sexually) confused daughter. Hanna wakes up from a bad dream and gets creeped out by the teddy bear staring at her. Then, Mona comes in waving a white bra as a peace flag. Mona tells Hanna that she admires her for taking a bow after puking on a trampoline during a backflip. It's the reason she wanted to be her friend. Mona feels guilty about the fight they had, and the two quickly resume their friendship. Next, Mona breaks out makeup to make Hanna look fabulous again. The rest of the girls rule out Ian as "A," since he was with Melissa the night before, but Aria still has to deal with Noel. Hanna's door creepily opens until is revealed that it is just Lucas coming to visit her. He leans over to kiss her on the forehead while she sleeps. After he walks away, Hanna opens her eyes because she was totally awake and knew that he kissed her. The next morning Hanna wakes up to see Ashley standing over her. Hanna tells her mother that she doesn't need a private room, since it’s expensive. Hanna's mom makes up something about a temporary bank loan to placate her daughter. Aria's tinkling away on a piano when Noel finds her, so they can have their chat. She tells him that she saw him at the campground after the accident. He claims that he had just wanted to scare a bunch of girls in the woods... Noel admits that he saw Aria in Ezra’s car and doesn't deny that he was the one who wrote on the window. He offers to go to the principal with her, asking what Mr. Fitz made her do. She tells him it's not like that and makes him promise not to say anything, which he does reluctantly. Emily's trying to get an update on Toby when Jenna overhears and claims Toby doesn't want to talk to her. Emily mentions that incest thing to throw Jenna off a bit, and it works in incensing Jenna. Hanna has a painkiller-induced hallucination (or is it?) – as our favorite troublemaker, donned in a candy striper outfit, drops subtle hints about her disappearance that fateful night. Hanna tries to ask her what happened, but all Alison will say is that the four of them combined already know the truth. She says that she finds "A" to be a bitch and tells Hanna that she needs to do something about her. She also says that it is dangerous for her to come, but she did it for Hanna, worried about her being in the hospital. After she leaves, Hanna spots a styrofoam cup near her bed with a berry-colored lipstick stain on the rim, matching the exact shade of lipstick Alison is wearing during her "visit." Ezra enters his classroom to find Aria sitting waiting for him. They jabber a bit about how Ezra makes Aria miserable sometimes, yet he doesn't make her unhappy. They decide to stay together while they stare into each other's eyes. Lucas brings Hanna vanilla, tapioca, and butterscotch pudding, but no chocolate (?). Hanna tells Lucas he's a good friend. When he doesn't take the hint, she brings up his nighttime smooch, and he confirms that it did in fact happen. Lucas thinks she can do better than Sean and leaves her alone with her thoughts and her pudding. Emily chats on the phone with Maya until she sees Wayne staring at her from the doorway. He's all concerned about Toby, and keeps pushing Emily to tell him what's on her mind. After enough pushing, she finally comes out to him. He is momentarily silent. Spencer and Aria walk in the woods and talk about Aria's affair with Ezra. Spencer declares it to be both self-destructive and really hot. It turns out they're looking for the tree with the "Alison <3's Ian" carving, but it's been conveniently chopped down! Emily's parents discuss their daughter's newfound sexuality. "Someone made her this way!" "She's experimenting!" "Let's keep this in perspective." Wayne is understanding (and happy she's not on drugs or pregnant), while Pam is livid and judgmental. All the while, Emily is sitting at the top of the stairs, listening to their conversation. Aria and Spencer arrive at Spencer's house to talk. Ian invites them outside to drink a toast of champagne. Spencer demands Ian explain what they are celebrating and why he had canceled varsity practice that day. Ian admits he and Melissa have eloped! Only Aria has the sense to uttera congratulations. Is her sister sleeping with the enemy? Ezra leaves his classroom late at night, and Noel is lurking in the hallway. The girls are contemplating the possibility of "A" and the killer being two different people when they discover an "A" message on Hanna's cast. The episode ends with someone burning the part of the tree with the "Alison <3 Ian" carving. Is that Spencer's family's cabin house? Notes Main Cast Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Stars Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Eric Steinberg as Colonel Wayne Fields Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman Jim Titus (II) as Officer Barry Maple Featured Music *"Stay By Me" by Trent Dabbs '(Pam talks to Wayne about Emily) *"What's Going On" by '''Hayley Taylor '(Mona gives Hanna a makeover) Memorable Quotes A's Messages (On Hanna's cast): SORRY ABOUT LOSING MY TEMPER MY BAD LOVE, -A How would you rate this episode? 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Mid-Season Premiere